WWE Smash Bros. Wiki
Welcome to the WWE Smash Bros. Wiki WWE Smash Bros. is a Smash Bros. Spin Off With Characters In WWE2K14, With Series Of Characters From Super Mario, The Legend Of Zelda, Metroid, Donkey Kong and More! and Some Newcomers Like Mega-Man, Wreck It Ralph & More, Returning 3rd Party Characters Like Sonic The Hedgehog & Solid Snake make there Returns as Well. Confirmed Characters *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Mega Man *Luigi *Baxter Ewers *Villager *Bowser *King Dedede *Marth *Pac-Man *Toon Link *Lucario *Meta Knight *Little Mac *Mewtwo *Diddy Kong *Pit *Charizard *Yoshi *GreNinja *Delphox *Chestnaught *Wario *Waluigi *Ike *Princess Peach *Princess Zelda *Princess Rosalina *Wii Fit Trainer *Zero Suit Samus *Shiek News *Monday Feb. 3, Luigi is Confirmed To Return to WWE Smash Bros. *Monday Feb. 3, Villager, Mega Man & Baxter Ewers are Newcomers To WWE Smash Bros. *Tuesday Feb. 4, Bowser is Confirmed to Return to WWE Smash Bros. *Friday Feb. 7, King Dedede & Marth were Confirmed to Return to WWE Smash Bros. *Friday Feb. 7, Pac-Man is a Newcomer to WWE Smash Bros. *Wednesday Feb. 12, Toon Link, Lucario & Meta Knight are Confirmed To Return to WWE Smash Bros. *Wednesday Feb. 12, The Final Destination Arena was Added to WWE Smash Bros. *Sunday Feb. 16, Little Mac is a Newcomer To WWE Smash Bros. *Sunday Feb. 16, The Legendary Mewtwo Returns From Super Smash Bros. Melee to WWE Smash Bros. *Sunday Feb. 16, 5 New Mario Arenas Has Been Added *Wednesday Feb. 19, a New Donkey Kong Arena has Been Added *Friday Feb. 21, Diddy Kong is Confirmed To Return to WWE Smash Bros. *Wednesday Feb. 26, Pit is Confrimed To Return to WWE Smash Bros. *Thurs. Apr. 10, Charizard, Yoshi, GreNinja, Delphox, Chestnaught, Wario, Waluigi, Ike,Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Princess Rosalina, Wii Fit Trainer, Zero Suit Samus and Shiek are Confirmed/New to WWE Smash Bros Newcomers There are a Total of 11 Newcomers in WWE Smash Bros. *'Megaman' *'Baxter Ewers' *'Villager' *'Pac-Man' *'Little Mac' *'Greninja' *'Delphox' *'Chestnaught' *'Waluigi' *'Princess Rosalina' *'Wii Fit Trainer' Arenas *WWE Smash Bros. Arena *Final Destination Arena *Luigi's Mansion Arena *Mario Stadium Arena *Bowser's Castle Arena *Peach's Castle Arena *Rainbow Road Arena *25BM Arena Soundtracks WWE Smash Bros. *Final Destination *Final Boss Theme *The Cave *Subspace *Boss Battle Song Elimination Chamber *Doomsday ft. Nero Mario Universe *Bowser's Castle/Luigi's Mansion *Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.) *Good Egg Galaxy *Waluigi Pinball *Mario Circuit *Underground Theme *Bowser's Castle/Luigi's Mansion (Final Lap) *Rainbow Road (MKWii) *Rainbow Road (3DS) *Super Mario World- Castle Theme (Orchestral) Donkey Kong Universe *Opening (Donkey Kong) *25 BGM *Donkey Kong Main Theme 1981 The Legend Of Zelda Universe *The Legend Of Zelda Rap (ft. Smosh) *Main Theme (The Legend Of Zelda) *Hidden Mountain & Forest *Song Of Storms Metroid Universe *Main Theme (Metroid) *Norfair *Ending (Metroid) *Vs. Ridley *Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior *Sector 1 *Opening/Menu (Metroid Prime) *Vs. Meta Ridley Kirby Universe *The Legendary Air Ride *King Dedede's Theme *Boss Theme Medley *Vs. Marx Orchestral *Meta Knight's Revenge *02 Battle *Frozen Hillside *Squeak Squad Theme Star Fox Universe *Main Theme (Star Fox) *Corneria *Star Fox 64 Main Theme *Area 6 *Star Wolf *Breaking Through The Ice Pokemon Universe *Pokemon Main Theme *Pokemon Center *Victory Road *Dialga and Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar *Team Galactic *Pokemon X and Y Trainer Battle Orchestra Real Life Universe *This Fire Burns *I Feel Like a Monster *Survival *Phatt Base *Bangarang *One Shot, Two Shot *Scary Bolly Mega Man Universe *Galaxy Man Stage *Tornado Man Stage *Concrete Man Stage *Splash Woman Stage *Magma Man Stage Animal Crossing Universe *Title (Animal Crossing) *The Roost Fire Emblem Universe *Fire Emblem Theme *Preparing to Advance *Winning Road *Against The Black Knight *Crimean Army Sortie *Ike's Theme Pac-Man Universe *Pac-Man Theme *Pac-Man Techno Punch Out!!!! Universe *Punch Out!! (Wii) Theme *World Circuit *Head to Head Kid Icarus Universe *Underworld *Skyworld *Lightning Battle *Boss Fight *Magnus *The Return Of Palutena Warioware. Universe *WarioWare, Inc. *Super Smash Flash 2 WarioWare, Inc. Theme *WarioWare, Inc. Medley *Foresthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=mxA33Jw61Kg Greenhorn Forest Titles *WWE Smash Bros. Champion *WWE Smash Bros. World Heavyweight Champion *WWE Smash Bros. Tag Team Champion *WWE Smash Bros. Divas Champion Royal Rumble Match Entrants & Eliminations (2014-Present) 2/16/14 *Lucario Wins By last Eliminating Samus Stories Nothing Yet Elimination Chamber Entrances and Eliminations Nothing Yet Category:Browse Category:Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:WWE Category:WWE2K14 Category:Royal Rumble Winner Category:Elimination Chamber Winner Category:Super Smash Bros. 4 Character